The mask that never shows
by DarkSakura159
Summary: "Are you happy?" Hinamori Amu lived in America but an accident occurred and she was forced to go to her homeland Japan. She's back but she had changed completely. She doesn't want anyone to know but her wish never came true. "Leave me alone," "I won't," "Why?" "Because I hate it when people lie to me'"
1. Hinamori Amu, the transfer student

Hey guys~! So this is my second fanfic and my first fanfic about Shugo Chara! Yes, yes, I know I should finish my Gakuen Alice fanfic first but I couldn't stop myself! Anyway, this is just a test run. If you like it, tell me to continue but if you don't, I'll delete this story and focus more on my Gakuen Alice. So, please tell me if I should continue it or delete it. Your comments are very much appreciated!

PS: If the words are **_italics and bold,_**that means they are talking in English.

* * *

_Everyone is leaving me. Slowly, one by one._

* * *

Hinamori Amu silently observed her new classmates.

"Everyone! Starting today, we will having a new student! Her name is Hinamori Amu and although she is Japanese, she had been living in America since young so I hope everyone will treat her well!" Nikaidou-sensei, man with orange hair with glasses, introduced Amu.

"Well Hinamori-san, would you like to say anything to your classmates?" Nikaidou-sensei looked expectantly at the pink haired girl.

Amu only shrugged as all eyes were on her.

"Hi,"

Nikaidou-sensei sweat-dropped after hearing the very bored tone. Whispers and murmurs broke out as every students started to talk about the new girl.

"Well, Hinamori-san. You can sit beside Hotori-san. Hotori-san, please raise your hand,"

Amu walked towards an empty desk that was beside the window with a blond boy on her other side who had his hand raised.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. My name is Hotori Tadase. It's a pleasure meeting you," Tadase greeted with a warm smile.

However, Amu only gave him a glance before throwing her gaze outside the window. Tadase was momentarily stunned when she ignored him. The whispers and murmurs increased when the whole class saw the new girl ignoring the 'prince'.

"Class! Please settle down!" Nikaidou tried his best to calm the class but it was in vain.

After a few more seconds of loud gossiping and whispering, Amu had enough.

"If this is how Japanese respect their teachers, then I would rather go back to America,"

Amu did not shout but her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear. Her head was still facing the window, as if she was talking to herself. The class was instantly silent. Everyone, including Nikaudou-sansei, was taken back by Amu's words. When Amu's ears met with silence, she gave them a glance and continued staring outside the window.

"U-Ummm... okay class, let's continue with last week's chapter," Nikaudou-sensei tried to break the awkward silent. Soon, class continued as usual with the additional stares and whispers at the new girl. However, Amu ignored everything, including the teacher's lesson. She spent most of her time writing on her notebook.

* * *

"**_How was school?_**"

Amu's golden honey eyes met with a pair of cold light brown eyes.

"**_Just as you expected_**,"

"_**Very well. Remember, do not fail me**_," the woman did not wait for a respond before she turned around and left the girl.

After the woman left, Amu went to her room. Inside, a picture frame caught her attention. The picture was Amu and her little sister, Ami, with her parents behind them. Everyone was smiling happily. It was one of the pictures that she had with the whole family. In the picture, Ami was still 3 years old. They had just finished watching Ami's play. Ami had the part of an angel. In the picture, she was perfect to play that part. Her innocent eyes and childish smile fitted perfectly with the angel costume that she was playing. Amu was beside her, smiling a very tiny smile but still a smile nonetheless. She was holding Ami's hand. Her parents were smiling while hugging them both from of them looked so happy. Amu stared at the picture for a few minutes before she took the picture and threw it inside a rubbish bin beside her table.

_It's a useless dream._

She took out her homework from her school bag and started to finish them. It did not take her long to complete it. After she was done, she went to a door and entered it. Inside, it was a sound-proof room that was full of musical instrument. In the middle was a grand piano. After a minute, the sound of a piano being played filled the room.

The sound was truly heart-breaking.

However, Amu's face remained emotionless and blank. After a few minutes, she finally stopped. Slowly, her fingers touched her face. Her fingers were met with dry and smooth skin. Amu let her hand fell beside her side as her gaze were downcast.

_She finally succeeded. _

Suddenly, a smile broke from her face. A smile that looked wrong. A smile that held nothing. A smile that was not supposed to be.

_Are you happy now?_


	2. The deal with that person

First of all, I want to give my deepest gratitude to **sukiTsuTsukiyomi, MewWinx96, and PurpleRockShooter **for encouraging me to continue writing! Thank you so much~! Secondly, I'm seriously sorry! It took me so long to update and when I did, it was seriously short! I'm really sorry but writer's block is making me suffer! But! There's always a but! I will try to update my gakuen alice today but I won't promise. Oh, and

MERRY XMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

A pair of eyes were silently watching a pink bubblegum haired girl. Swiftly, the owner of those eyes ran when the said teenager looked at their direction.

"Hinamori Amu... how interesting," the figure smiled before leaving the place.

Amu carefully looked around when she felt someone was watching her. When she saw no one, she shrugged and continued to walk to her class. In the hallway, the sea of students parted to form a path when they saw Amu. Gossips and murmurs filled the place as the subject of their gossips passed them. Amu paid no heed and remained an uncaring face.

Silence fell onto the class when the door opened and Hinamori Amu entered. Five girls immediately surrounded her as soon as she sat at her desk. Saaya, a girl with red curls, stood in front of her desk with an angered face.

"You!"

Saaya pointed accusingly at Amu. However, Amu only put in her earphones, took out a book and started to write overcame Saaya's whole body when she saw Amu completely ignoring her. Before anyone could do anything, Saaya snatched Amu's earphones and Ipod.

"Don't you dare ignore me!" she screeched.

Amu abruptly stood up and slammed her palms onto the table, causing a loud noise that managed to capture everyone's attention. The whole class was silent as they waited anxiously for Amu's response.

**_"Tsk, how annoying,"_**

Before anyone could blink, the earphones in Saaya's hands were gone and Amu was seated on her chair like nothing happened, with the earphones in her ears and Ipod on the opened her mouth and was about to say something but a deadly glare from Amu immediately shut her up.

The whole class was stunned.

"Japanese people are so rude," Amu said nonchalantly with her eyes closed.

Amu's words were echoed through the class and were hung into the air. Those words seemed to break a spell as almost immediately whispers and murmurs filled the room. Saaya's face turned red with anger.

"You're Japanese too! Just because you were raised in America, doesn't mean you can insult us like you are not like us!" Saaya screamed.

Amu slowly opened her eyes and glared directly at Saaya. Saaya unconsciously took a step back when she saw the glare. A glare that was full of hatred, so much hatred that it was enough to send fear into her heart.

**_"I will never be someone like you people,"_**

Saaya didn't understand but Amu's voice that was laced heavily with venom was enough to send shivers down her spine. Amu turned up the volume of her Ipod to max to drown the world around her. Soon, she was in her own world.

"Hinamori Amu-san," Nikaidou-sensei called out. All heads turned towards her. Despite the music turned on to max, Amu sensed that everyone was staring at her and immediately knew that Nikaidou-sensei was taking attendance. She lazily raised her hand. Nikaudou-sensei coughed and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

Thirty minutes later, a knock disturbed the class. The door opened to reveal a boy with long purple hair hair and warm honey eyes. He bowed slightly before entering and gave a piece of paper to Nikaidou-sensei. He nodded before facing the waiting class.

"Hinamori-san, the principal wants to see you now,"

Amu stood up and walked in front of the class before she took the permission slip from Nikaidou-sensei and followed the waiting student. As soon as the two students left, a boy immediately stood up while raising his hand.

"Sensei! Why is the principal wants to see Hinamori-san?"

Nikaidou-sensei looked around to see every student waiting anxiously for his answer. He knew why the students were acting like this. If it was a normal student, the class won't be bothered much. However, the infamous transfer student Hinamori Amu was called, by the principal nonetheless. In just one week, she managed to make her name known to the whole school, including the teachers and staff members.

She had that kind of impact on them.

And truth to be told, even he was curious as to why she was called by the principal.

"Truthfully, I don't know,"

He could easily see the curiosity and disappointment in his students' eyes.

"Now, please calm down. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Now, let us continue,"

The call was finally settled down and the class continued as usual. However, one student was suspicious and kept thinking about it.

"I wonder what secrets you have, Hinamori Amu?"

* * *

"You must be Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you. My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm a first year like you but I'm in Moon Class,"

Amu said nothing as she continued to follow the long purple haired boy that introduced himself as Fujisaki Nagihiko. However, Nagihiko did not mind the lack of respond. He was well informed that Hinamori Amu is a mysterious girl with few words. This was his first time to actually meet the girl in person.

Finally, they arrived at a door that had a plate with the words 'headmaster' written across it. Nagihiko knocked twice before a faint ;come in' could be heard from inside.

"I have bring Hinamori Amu,"

A man around his thirties with dirty blond hair smiled from his seat behind a wooden table. On the table was a silver plate that had 'Amawaka Tsukasa' written across it.

"Please have a seat, Hinamori-san. Thank you, Fujisaki-san. You may go back to your class. This is a slip to explain your absence,"

Nagihiko took the slip from the man before he bowed slightly and left the room.

"Hinamori-san, I think you know the reason why I called you here," Tsukasa said before he looked solemnly at Amu.

"..."

Amu sighed.

"Is it because of the offer?"

Tsukasa slowly nodded as regret passed through his eyes. Something that did not go unnoticed by the teen.

"Please, Amu. this is for your own good but your mother refuses to agree. Con't you somehow persuade your mother to agree?"

Tsukasa was slightly on edge as he waited for her answer. And the answer he was given was not the one he was hoping for.

"I'm sorry, Amakawa-san. But this time, I have to agree with mother. We do not need that kind of useless thing that does not benefit us in any way. We are fine as we are,"

Tsukasa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please, Amu. Please, reconsider it again before refusing," Tsukasa said with a desperate tone.

Amu nodded curtly.

"Very well, Amakawa-san. I will but do not get you hoped up. I doubt that my next answer will be any different,"

Amu stood up.

"If that's all, I'll be taking my leave. Excuse me,"

Amu gave a curt nod before she went towards the door. Amu paused slightly when her hand was on the doorknob.

"One more thing, Amakawa-san. Please refrain yourself from using my first name, even when we are alone. I have never give my permission for you to use it,"

Amu left the room while closing the door behind her.

Tsukasa closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He got up from his chair and walked towards a window. He threw his glance outside at the blue sky with white clouds floating lazily.

"I'm sorry, Tsumugu. I was too late to help that child anymore," Tsukasa whispered with sorrow evident in his tone, letting the wind to carry his regretful apology.

* * *

Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter but I'll try my best for the next one. Also, let me know what you guys are guessing about the deal between Amu and Tsukasa.


End file.
